Fibre Channel Arbitrated Loop (FC-AL) architecture is a member of the Fibre Channel family of ANSI standard protocols. FC-AL is typically used for connecting together computer peripherals, in particular disk drives. The FC-AL architecture is described in NCITS working draft proposals, American National Standard for Information Technology “Fibre Channel Arbitrated Loop (FC-AL-2) Revision 7.0”, 1 Apr. 1999 and “Fibre Channel Arbitrated Loop (FC-AL-3) Version 1.0”, 20 Sep. 1999.
Electronic data systems can be interconnected using network communication systems. Area-wide networks and channels are two technologies that have been developed for computer network architectures. Area-wide networks (e.g. LANs and WANs) offer flexibility and relatively large distance capabilities. Channels, such as the Small Computer System Interface (SCSI), have been developed for high performance and reliability. Channels typically use dedicated short-distance connections between computers or between computers and peripherals.
Fibre Channel technology has been developed from optical point-to-point communication of two systems or a system and a subsystem. It has evolved to include electronic (non-optical) implementations and has the ability to connect many devices, including disk drives, in a relatively low-cost manner. This addition to the Fibre Channel specifications is called Fibre Channel Arbitrated Loop (FC-AL).
Fibre Channel technology consists of an integrated set of standards that defines new protocols for flexible information transfer using several interconnection topologies. Fibre Channel technology can be used to connect large amounts of disk storage to a server or cluster of servers. Compared to Small Computer Systems Interface (SCSI), Fibre Channel technology supports greater performance, scalability, availability, and distance for attaching storage systems to network servers.
Fibre Channel Arbitrated Loop (FC-AL) is a loop architecture as opposed to a bus architecture like SCSI. FC-AL is a serial interface, where data and control signals pass along a single path rather than moving in parallel across multiple conductors as is the case with SCSI. Serial interfaces have many advantages including: increased reliability due to point-to-point use in communications; dual-porting capability, so data can be transferred over two independent data paths, enhancing speed and reliability; and simplified cabling and increased connectivity which are important in multi-drive environments. As a direct disk attachment interface, FC-AL has greatly enhanced I/O performance.
The operation of FC-AL involves a number of ports connected such that each port's transmitter is connected to the next port's receiver, and so on, forming a loop. Each port's receiver has an elasticity buffer that captures the incoming FC-AL frame or words and is then used to regenerate the FC-AL word as it is re-transmitted. This buffer exists to deal with slight clocking errors that occur. Each port receives a word, and then transmits that word to the next port, unless the port itself is the destination of that word, in which case it is consumed. The nature of FC-AL is therefore such that each intermediate port between the originating port and the destination port gets to ‘see’ each word as it passes around the FC-AL loop.
FC-AL architecture may be in the form of a single loop. Often two independent loops are used to connect the same components in the form of dual loops. The aim of these loops is that a single fault should not cause both loops to fail simultaneously. However, some faults, for example in a protocol chip or microprocessor in a disk drive which is common to both loops, can cause both loops to fail. More than two loops can also be used.
A FC-AL can incorporated bypass circuits with the aim of making the FC-AL interface sufficiently robust to permit devices to be removed from the loop without interrupting throughput and sacrificing data integrity. If a disk drive fails, port bypass circuits attempt to route around the problem so all disk drives on the loop remain accessible. Without port bypass circuits a fault in any device will break the loop.
In dual loops, port bypass circuits are provided for each loop and these provide additional protection against faults. Most disk drive failures would cause the disk drive to request bypass; however, faults can occur in disk drives that do not request bypass and therefore do not prevent both loops from failing.
A typical FC-AL may have one or two host bus adapters (HBA) and a set of six or so disk drive enclosures or drawers, each of which may contain a set of ten to sixteen disk drives. There is a physical cable connection between each enclosure and the HBA in the FC-AL. Also, there is a connection internal to the enclosure or drawer, between the cable connector and each disk drive in the enclosure or drawer, as well as other components within the enclosure or drawer, e.g. SES device (SCSI Enclosure Services node) or other enclosure services devices.
A SES device is an example of an enclosure service device which manages a disk enclosure and allows the monitoring of power and cooling in an enclosure. The SES device also obtains information as to which slots in an enclosure are occupied. The SES device accepts a limited set of SCSI commands. SCSI Enclosure Services are described in the working draft proposed by the American National Standards for Information Systems “SCSI-3 Enclosure Services Command Set (SES), Revision 8a”, 16 Jan. 1997.
It is an aim of the present invention to provide increased reliability, availability and serviceability in a loop network.